


All about Us

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kenma, Fluff, Genderbend, KuroKen - Freeform, MaretMerit, Marriage, MonthlyFFA, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Karena bukan hari ini saja segala sesuatu tentang mereka. Besok akan tetap tentang mereka. Besok tidak akan ada aku dan kamu lagi. Tapi hanya 'kita'. /Songfic /fluff /KuroKen /Fem!Kenma #MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit





	All about Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyu (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning: Typo(s), OOC, cerita yang kurang, genderbend, Fem!Kenma, Age Up!, dsb
> 
> .
> 
> Song: All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City
> 
> .
> 
> #MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit
> 
> .

.

_…_

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to Dance_

_I'll spin you around_

_Won't let you fall down_

_…_

.

Jendela gereja yang tinggi dan lebar membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos, dengan lembut menerangi ruangan besar berlangit tinggi itu. Menciptakan suasana syahdu seolah sengaja memberi keistimewaan hari ini untuk acara yanng tengah dilangsungkan.

Gumaman dan bisik yang teredam menggema, beriringan dengan pelan band orkestra yang memainkan lagu syahdu nan romantis.

Dan semua itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa gugup yang dirasakan Kuroo Tetsurou, malah bisa dikatakan menambah kegugupannya.

Ia berdiri di depan pendeta. Matanya sibuk mengecek setelan jas yang dikenakan. Semata-mata hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari rasa khawatir yang semakin membuat dadanya berdebar kencang dan tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Ini adalah hari yang penting dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak cemas.

Kuroo reflek menoleh ketika pintu gereja terbuka. Menampilkan sosok bergaun putih yang menggandeng lengan pria tengah baya, perlahan berjalan mendekati altar.

Sosok bergaun itu mengintipnya dari balik tudung renda dengan ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian menundukkan pandangan, walaupun begitu Kuroo masih bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipinya.

Hal itu membuat Kuroo tersenyum, selalu mendapati tingkah sang gadis menggemaskan.

Kuroo menjulurkan tangan begitu gadis bergaun putih tersebut berada di depannya. Si gadis menyambut tangannya dan Kuroo memberikan sebuah senyum lembut menenangkan untuk sang gadis walau jantungnya sendiri bergemuruh kencang.

Mereka berbalik, sama-sama menghadap pendeta. Kuroo meremas pelan dan mengusap punggung tangan gadisnya, sebuah gestur untuk saling berbagi keberanian. Sama-sama menenangkan kegugupan.

"Apakah anda menerima Kozume Kenma sebagai istri sah anda, untuk memiliki dan mempertahankan, mulai hari ini, untuk lebih baik atau lebih buruk, untuk lebih kaya dan lebih miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, sampai kematian memisahkan kalian?"

Kuroo melirik ke sebelah dan sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, pandangan matanya penuh kehangatan. Dengan suara mantap pria itu menjawab, "Ya."

"Apakah anda menerima Kuroo Tetsurou sebagai suami sah anda, untuk memiliki dan mempertahankan, mulai hari ini, untuk lebih baik atau lebih buruk, untuk lebih kaya dan lebih miskin, dalam sakit dan sehat, untuk mencintai, sampai kematian kalian?" sang pendeta beralih pada sang pengantin wanita.

Kenma melirik pria yang menggenggam lembut tangannya sebelum mengangguk kecil dan menjawab. "Ya."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sahutan ceria dari tamu yang menyaksikan membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya."

Kuroo mencondongkan badan, menyibak tudung semi-transparan yang dipakai Kenma lalu menempelkan dengan lembut bibirnya pada bibir yang dipoles lipstik warna pink.

Saat dia menegakkan badan kembali, Kuroo menonton bagaimana bulu mata yang lentik itu terangkat lambat. Selalu dengan cara anggun yang berhasil membuat Kuroo menahan napasnya.

Kenma mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya dan Kuroo membalas dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Tapi kedua senyum itu sama, senyum dua insan yang bahagia akan menguatnya ikatan cinta mereka.

.

Alunan piano, biola, dan beberapa alat musik lain memulai intro untuk acara dansa di aula besar yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan Kuroo dengan Kenma.

Kuroo melirik Kenma yang asyik memperhatikan sahabatnya, si gadis berambut oranye menyala yang berdansa sembari adu mulut dengan si setter jenius, tunangannya.

Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya dan Kenma menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Seringai khas Kuroo membalas tatapan sang istri.

"Tidak mungkin kan pengantinnya tidak berdansa saat pesta pernikahannya?"

Kenma memelototinya. "Tidak mau."

"Hey! Tidak bisa begitu."

Kenma masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi sebal. "Kau tau aku tidak bisa berdansa!" bisik Kenma dengan nada yang ditekankan.

Kuroo menyeringai. Tentu saja tahu. Untuk ukuran gadis dengan wajah yang benar-benar mengingatkan orang pada kucing, Kenma kikuk luar biasa dalam soal menari. Sama sekali tidak anggun seperti binatang lincah tersebut.

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu, lagipula ini hanya sebuah dansa yang sederhana." Kuroo mencoba meyakinkan Kenma yang masih terlihat ragu dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Hum, baiklah…" Kenma menjawab pada akhirnya.

Kuroo menarik tangan Kenma, mengarahkannya ke lantai dansa dengan diikuti semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan.

Dengan tenaga yang sedikit dilebihkan, Kuroo memutar tubuh Kenma tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis itu terkejut, hilang keseimbangan. Belum sempat untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara terhindar dari kejadian memalukan seperti tersungkur mencium lantai, Kuroo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kenma dan mendekatkan tubuh Kenma agar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Kenma mendongak. Menatap suaminya dengan mata memicing kesal dan bibir tertekuk.

Kuroo tergelak.

"Tidak lucu. Itu akan memalukan sekali kalau seorang pengantin wanita terjatuh saat berdansa!" ketusnya sebal.

"Ah, tapi itu akan menjadi pesta pernikahan yang tak terlupakan," seringai miring Kuroo.

Bibir Kenma makin tertekuk, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menginjak kaki kiri Kuroo yang kemudian mengaduh. Oh, yang ini juga bisa menjadi hal yang tak terlupakan bagi Kuroo di pesta pernikahannya.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf," ucap Kuroo pada Kenma yang masih menggerutu.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh dan memalukan diriku sendiri Tetsurou," sahut Kenma berbisik.

Kuroo menaikkan sebelah alis. Mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya mengandung keseriusan dan kejujuran saat berujar pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh."

.

_…_

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try_

_It'll be alright_

_…_

.

Kenma masih diam. Mencoba mendengarkan ketukan nada dari musik yang dimainkan, berusaha untuk mencari tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai dansanya dan melakukan langkah-langkah berikutnya.

"Hey," panggil Kuroo, mengetahui jalan pikiran Kenma. Kenma mendongak. "Jangan dipikirkan untuk menyamakan iramamu dengan musiknya. Biarkan aku yang menuntunmu kalau kau tidak mengerti kemana harus melangkah," ucapnya lembut.

"Kau mau kan membiarkan aku menuntunmu?"

Kenma mengangguk dengan pasti.

Dia selalu percaya pada Kuroo, sedari kecil membiarkan Kuroo yang menarik tangannya, dengan ceria berlarian bergandeng tangan menuju taman bermain. Dia selalu mengikuti arah langkah Kuroo, karena ia percaya pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau masih bingung, kau boleh menginjak kakiku saja," tambah Kuroo. "Aku akan bisa melangkah seperti biasa."

Kenma memberinya pandangan skeptis. "Coba saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok," senyum Kuroo.

Dengan ragu, Kenma menginjakkan kedua kakinya pada kaki Kuroo. Dan seperti yang pemuda itu katakan, ia bisa berdansa dengan begitu naturalnya, terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan beban tubuh Kenma. Seolah kakinya sama sekali tidak diinjak.

Seolah Kenma juga merupakan bagian dari dirinya.

Kenma mendongak dan tersenyum, terlihat begitu senang. Seperti kata Kuroo, semua baik-baik saja.

.

_…_

_The room's hush hush_

_And now is our moment_

_Take it in_

_Feel it all_

_And hold it_

_Eyes on you_

_Eyes on me_

_We're doin' this right_

_…_

.

Kenma bisa mendengar gumaman semua orang, terdengar seperti dengungan di sela-sela dentingan piano dan gesekan dawai biola.

Ini adalah momen mereka, milik keduanya. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mengusik.

Yang mereka perlu lakukan adalah merasakan kesyahduan atmosfer ruangan yang tercipta. Meresapinya dan bertahan di dalam kekhusyukan dansa.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Memandang dengan bahagia dua insan yang yang berputar dengan anggun di tengah lantai dansa.

Kenma bisa merasakannya. Semua pandangan yang tertuju padanya, juga pandangan yang ditujukan kepada Kuroo.

Namun untuk kali ini dia sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir maupun gugup. Untuk kali ini, Kenma tahu tanpa perlu memandang balik dan mengamati detil bahasa tubuh mereka untuk paham apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kenma tahu. Mereka melakukan semua dengan benar. Sebuah dansa yang sempurna. Bagai putri dan pangeran yang bertemu untuk berdansa dengan takdir.

.

_…_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance_

_Real slow?_

_Can I hold you_

_Can I hold you close?_

_…_

.

Kenma merasakan bahunya semakin lama semakin rileks seiringan dengan alunan musik yang mengalir merdu, sama sekali tidak cemas dengan puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju padanya.

Ada sebuah keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengenyampingkan anxiety yang biasa dideritanya jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tidak mengerti juga alasannya mengapa.

Mungkin itu dikarenakan kehadiran Kuroo, tatapan matanya yang hangat dan tulus serta genggaman tangannya yang mantap. Meyakinkan bahwa tubuh kekarnya siap melindungi Kenma. Juga akan terus memberikan afeksi pada Kenma.

Mungkin karena ia percaya, Kuroo akan terus bersamanya. Berjalan disampingnya. Dan mengerti semua keegoisan Kenma.

Kenma perlahan menurunkan kakinya dari kaki Kuroo. Kuroo memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Sekarang ayo berdansa sungguhan," bisik Kenma

Kuroo tersenyum, mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan dansa. Melangkahkan kaki.

"Ne, bisakah kita berdansa lebih pelan lagi?" tanya Kenma.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroo ringan.

Dia tidak pernah terburu-buru. Semuanya bagi mereka selalu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang natural. Tidak pernah memaksa untuk mempercepat ritme mereka.

Mulai dari pertemanan pertama. Pertemuan pertama yang begitu kaku. Tak ada pertukaran obrolan. Perlahan berlanjut dengan saling mengenal. Berbagi hobi dan bermain bersama.

Mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, bergantian menghabiskan siang dan malam di salah satu rumah. Sampai kemudian definisi rumah melebur. Bagi Kenma rumah keluarga Kuroo adalah rumahnya juga, dan bagi Kuroo, kediaman Kozume juga tersematkan kata pulang.

Tumbuh bersama dengan kecepatan konstan. Berbagi ruang yang sama. Setiap hari menatap pada wajah yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.

Bertahun-tahun, tentu saja semuanya terjadi dengan alur yang lambat.

Maka untuk memahami perasaan baru pada saat mereka menginjak tahun terakhir dari umur belasan, mereka tidak terburu-buru untuk mengungkapkannya.

Melangkah maju satu anak tangga. Menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Karena dari awal, pengertian 'kenyamanan' bagi Kenma adalah bersama Kuroo, dan kata 'berharga' untuk Kuroo selalu terdefinisi sebagai Kenma.

Karena itu, tidak ada yang perlu digesa-gesakan. Seluruh waktu di hidup keduanya sudah selalu berbagi. Karena setiap detiknya akan menjadi milik masing-masing. Akan selalu ada Kuroo keesokan hari di samping Kenma, untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya juga akan tetap sama.

Menari dengan sepelan mungkin jika memang itu yang Kenma inginkan.

"Bisa aku mendekapmu lebih erat?"

Kenma mendelik dari sudut matanya. "Memangnya kau harus minta izin terlebih dahulu lagi?" ucapnya sarkas.

Kuroo nyengir. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Kenma mengerat, mendekatkan Kenma pada dirinya sehingga tidak ada ruang lagi yang memisahkan mereka.

.

…

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all about us_

_…_

.

Semakin lama mereka semakin lancar berdansa. Langkah mereka mulai mengalir dengan begitu saja, menghasilkan harmoni yang sempurna.

Selama ini, apa yang mereka lakukan memang sudah begitu harmonis. Mereka memiliki ritme yang sama dalam hidup mereka walaupun kepribadian mereka terlihat bertolak belakang.

Jika aliran takdir adalah musik, maka mereka sudah melakukan dansa yang paling harmonis. Mereka berjalan beriringan, bermain game bersama, belajar bersama, dan segala sesuatu dalam hidup mereka yang terlewati bersama, memiliki kesempurnaan hentakan dan langkah yang halus seperti dansa.

Dansa berpasangan memerlukan kepercayaan pada pasangannya, mengenal dengan baik bagaimana langkah masing-masing. Dan tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Kuroo selain Kenma dan tidak ada pula yang memercayai Kuroo sebesar Kenma.

Maka dari itu mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

Lampu kristal yang ada di tengah lantai dansa, menyoroti mereka. Ruangan entah kenapa terasa lebih terang. Semua lampu yang ada di pojok ruangan seolah memancarkan cahaya yang lebih silau.

Semuanya menerangi keduanya. Menarik semua perhatian lebih kepada sepasang insan itu.

Semua pasang mata dapat merasakan hangat cinta mereka. Tidak menggebu tapi menghanyutkan. Bukan api yang berkobar tapi pelita bercahaya lembut yang mampu melehkan setiap hati yang memandang.

Dan ledakan kebahagian yang luar biasa meletus di dalam dada Kenma dan Kuroo. Sebuah rasa yang baru yang belum pernah keduanya rasakan.

Ini hari yang istimewa, hari milik mereka. Semuanya tentang keduanya. Semua mata dapat membacanya, kisah yang mereka tuliskan dalam tarian mereka.

Karena khusus hari ini, semuanya hanya tentang mereka.

.

_…_

_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playin' our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feelin' it_

_…_

.

"Oh," Kuroo tertegun begitu lagu sebelumnya berakhir dan lagu kedua mulai mengalun tanpa menunggu jeda.

"Hm?" Kenma menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Voice of Spring," jawab Kuroo. Ia tersenyum. "Mereka memainkan lagu favorit kita."

Kenma terdiam, meresapi nada yang sedikit telah diimprovisasi, sampai kini ia bisa mengenalinya. Rentatan nada yang begitu familier.

Lagu yang mereka dengarkan bertahun-tahun. Lagu yang diputar oleh pemutar musik di rumah keduanya. Lagu yang selalu dimainkan ketika kedua keluarga mereka berkumpul.

Lagu itu yang mengalun saat mereka mulai membuka diri satu sama lain, mengobrol sehabis bermain bola voli sembari memakan sepotong pai apel saat masih di sekolah dasar.

Lagu itu dimainkan Kuroo dengan piano saat ia menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Kenma.

Lagu tersebut juga mengalun ketika keluarga mereka makan malam, membicarakan rencana pernikahan Kenma dan Kuroo.

Kuroo ingat dengan jelas, kedua ibu mereka malah asyik berdiskusi masalah warna rambut apa yang sebaiknya Kenma gunakan untuk pernikahannya. Apakah hitam seperti warna rambut alaminya atau mengecatnya menjadi pirang semua.

Kuroo terkekeh ketika melihat Kenma memutar bola mata dengan ekspresi jengah. Kuroo sendiri tidak peduli. Kenma akan tampak anggun dengan rambut hitam, dia akan tetap cantik dengan rambut yang dicat pirang, dan gadis itu juga sangat imut dengan rambut pudingnya yang biasa.

Dan pemenang diskusi pada waktu itu adalah rambut puding yang memang sudah begitu cocok untuk Kenma.

Kuroo memutar tubuh Kenma dengan mudah, gerakan mereka makin melambat, semakin lembut dan kemudian semakin simpel.

Semua kisah mereka sederhana.

Sama seperti saat Kuroo melamar Kenma. Tidak ada acara makan malam mewah yang diakhiri berlutut dengan menggengam kotak cincin.

Tidak seromantis yang orang-orang bayangkan.

Hanya duduk di teras samping di rumah Kenma pada malam hari sembari mengobrol hal-hal random ditemani minuman dingin dan camilan.

Semuanya hanya berawal dari, "Kau tahu, kita sudah bersama-sama bertahun-tahun, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menikah saja?" Kuroo bertanya dengan nada santai sembari melirik Kenma yang mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel, bermain game seperti biasa.

Kenma memandang lama Kuroo, mengamati setiap gerak tubuhnya, keseriusan tergambar dari matanya walau tubuhnya begitu santai.

Kenma lalu mengalihkan lirikan pada tanaman bunga matahari yang ditanam sang ibu. Dia tahu keseriusan Kuroo, jadi yang sekarang perlu ia pikirkan adalah kesiapan dirinya. Apakah ia mau atau tidak.

Kenma melirik pada Kuroo. "Apakah menurutmu kita sudah siap?"

Kuroo mengangkat bahu. "Kita sudah saling mengenal lebih dari setengah hidup kita, dan umur kita sudah mencapai saat yang seharusnya membangun keluarga sendiri."

Kenma kembali terdiam, merenungkan apa yang Kuroo barusan katakan. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroo. Meminta keyakinan yang lebih.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kalau kita siap. Semuanya akan tetap sama, hanya namamu bertukar dari Kozume menjadi Kuroo," senyum Kuroo.

Kenma balik tersenyum. Yah, Kuroo benar, seperti apapun nanti mereka akan tetap sama. Dan dia tidak keberatan menukar nama depannya menjadi Kuroo.

"Baiklah, ya. Kupikir kita sebaiknya menikah saja." Senyum Kenma tipis. Kuroo meraih tangan Kenma lalu mencium punggung tangan Kenma.

"Akhirnya!"

Keduanya tersentak, reflek menoleh. Ibu Kenma berdiri dengan mata berbinar, ekspresinya seperti menahan haru. Perempuan setengah baya itu langsung menerjang dan memeluk erat keduanya yang masih terkejut.

"Kalian akhirnya memutuskan utuk menikah! Tetsurou-kun kau akan resmi menjadi anakku juga!" pekiknya.

Ayah Kenma mendekat, wajahnya tampak bingung, ia datang karena mendengar jeritan senang sang istri.

"Oh! Aku harus cepat membicarakannya dengan orang tuamu Tetsurou-kun!" serunya ceria, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan melewati sang suami untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi tetangganya tersebut.

Kenma dan Kuroo saling pandang. Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Mungkin ini bukanlah lamaran paling romantis, tapi jelas ini amat membahagiakan.

.

_…_

_It's all about us_

_…_

.

Lagu berhenti, keduanya juga menghentikan langkah. Guruh tepuk tangan menyambut, para tamu menyahutkan pujian. Kenma dan Kuroo tersenyum, keduanya memandang dari sudut mata wajah teman-teman mereka. Terlihat ikut bahagia untuk mereka.

"Ayo istirahat dulu," ajak Kuroo mengamit lengan Kenma yang mengangguk setuju. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan dansa.

Tidak hanya hari ini.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya juga akan ada.

Karena bukan hari ini saja segala sesuatu tentang mereka. Besok akan tetap tentang mereka. Besok tidak akan ada aku dan kamu lagi

Tapi hanya 'kita'.

.

Fin

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Ini fic ku di fandom Haikyuu! ^^ bulan ini temanya pernikahan, lagu All about Us lah yang kubikin. Lagunya itu romantis :') walau ternyata di mv pernikahannya itu sedikit sedih :"
> 
> Kupakai pair ini karena ada fanmade lagu itu yang pakai KuroKen ^^ dan yah juga mendadak merasa cocok pair itu dengan lagu ini. Banyak hal yang kupikir nanti nggak bakalan bisa kumasukin walau akhirnya bisa, tapi entah kenapa fokusnya ke dansa… ^^"
> 
> Oke deh, terimakasih sudah baca dan mohon berbaik hati memberi review ^^
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> Ai19


End file.
